


Winter Colds for Lifty and Shifty

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [51]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sneezing, Sneezing from Being Sick, Sneezing from a Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story about Lifty and Shifty coming down with colds after a day spent playing in the snow.
Series: HTF sneezefics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646829
Kudos: 3





	Winter Colds for Lifty and Shifty

It was a cold, snowy evening in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. As blankets of snow covered the ground, the sky had turned an orange shade as the sun was setting into the horizon. Another winter day had come to an end, and it was time for the Tree Friends - many of whom had spent the day outside - to return home and warm up.

And the same was for two certain raccoons - Lifty and Shifty, who had been playing in the snow for the entire day.

The door to their apartment opened and they entered. Shifty was wearing a red-and-green scarf along with his fedora, while his younger brother Lifty was wearing a blue-and-green scarf.

“Man, that was one awesome snow day!” Lifty said as he sat down on the couch.

“Oh, you bet it was,” Shifty agreed. “I never realized how much fun we could have out there.”

“More fun than robbing someone’s house?” Lifty asked. “Hehehe!”

“Yeah, almost.” Shifty chuckled at his joke and sat down on the couch as well. He didn’t seem to hear as Lifty sniffled.

“So now that we’re done playing, what do you want to do now?”

Lifty took a minute to think about that. As he did so, he sniffled again - briefly, but audibly. Shifty most likely didn’t notice it.

“Well, I guess we could watch some TV,” Lifty finally said.

“Okay, sure!” Shifty picked up the remote and turned on the TV in front of them. He opened up the schedule and looked through it.

“Alright, we got Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy...” Shifty paused to clear his throat a little. “Sonic Boom...”

“Anything else?”

“And they’re premiering Meloetta’s Moonlight Serenade on channel 27 in about ten minutes.” Shifty gave a light sniffle himself, then rubbed his nose once with his arm. “Not to mention a Tootie episode after that.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Let’s watch it,” Lifty said.

Shifty changed the channel to 27, not realizing what he’d said until a plethora of commercials began to play. He took a deep breath, sighed to himself and began watching anyway.

“Ugh, stupid ads...” Another sniffle from Shifty.

“You’d think they’d finally make a whole channel with just commercials so we don’t have to wait for episodes and movies and whatnot,” Lifty replied in agreement.

“Yeah...” Shifty’s eyelids suddenly lowered, and then his breath hitched. “Aaah, haaaaahhhh-- Tchoo!!”

The older raccoon shot his upper body forwards as he released a single sneeze, which felt a bit unsatisfying. Once he recovered his breath, Shifty rubbed his nose a couple of times with his fist.

“Ugh...”

“You alright?” Lifty asked.

“Yeah.” Shifty sniffled and continued to rub his nose. “Must’ve been outside too long or something.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” said Lifty. He sniffled again. “Actually, I think I’ve...”

Suddenly he stopped talking.

“You think you’ve what?” Shifty asked, not knowing what was about to happen.

“I’ve... AaaaaaAAAAHHHH--“ Lifty suddenly tilted his upper body, nose twitching slightly, and then doubled over as he sneezed loudly. “CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The sneeze caused Shifty to cringe in surprise and shock.

“Gesundheit, bro!” said Shifty as Lifty rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Ugh... thanks...”

“You were going to say that you’d stayed out too long, too, weren’t ya?” Shifty asked.

“Yeah...” Lifty sniffled loudly and finally pulled his forefinger away from his nose, which had begun to redden slightly. “Gyah.”

“I don’t know about you, but I think I may be coming down with something...”

“Oh, like I couldn’t tell.” Shifty sniffled once more. “But now that you mention it...” Then he gave a light cough into his fist. “I don’t feel that great, either.”

“You think we’re getting a... haaah-- a cold? Aaaaah...” Lifty was about to sneeze again. He tilted his neck back slightly, but before he could release or even inhale anymore, Shifty placed his forefinger right underneath his nose. It seemed to stop the sneeze from escaping. “Ugh...”

“Yeah, probably. What are the chances we’re not?” Shifty pulled his forefinger away, now convinced that he’d kept Lifty from exploding. But then, a thing of irony occurred: Shifty sneezed again.

“HUUUHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ughh...” With a loud sniffle and a groan, Shifty rubbed his nose with his forefinger. His nose, too, was turning a noticeable red shade.

“Gesundheit!” Lifty was looking at him in disbelief.

“Thank you.” Shifty continued to rub his nose, still sniffling. “Yep. We’re definitely catching a cold...”

“That’s what I was afraid you’d say.” Lifty coughed a bit as well.

“Well, that’s what happens when it’s winter. People get sick, what with it being so darn cold.” Another sniffle from Shifty. “Might as well go to bed early...”

Lifty reached over to the remote and picked it up. “I’ll just record that Meloetta thing so we can watch it later.”

After a couple of minutes, the aforementioned Meloetta short was set to be recorded to the DVR. Just after he’d put down the remote, however, Lifty sneezed again. This time, it was an unexpected double.

“Aaaah-choo! Aaah... Haaaah-chuuu!” The first one was uncovered, but the second one was released into both of his hands. At least they weren’t as loud as the first one he’d let out.

“Ugh...” Lifty removed one hand from his face, then rubbed his nose with his forefinger on his other hand.

“Bless ya, bro.” Shifty got up from the couch. “I’ll go see if we have any medicine or something.”

“Okay. I think I could use a water.” Lifty got up as well, still rubbing his nose.

On the other hand, Shifty made his way into the bathroom that was located in the bedroom, sniffling as he did so. When he got there, he opened the medicine cabinet to look for some cold medicine.

There wasn’t any, but Shifty blamed this on the speculation that he and Lifty never got sick than anything. He shut the cabinet, then retrieved a couple unopened boxes of tissues before he left the room. Not long after he made it back out, however, he sneezed again, causing him to drop the boxes.

“Haaaah-chooo!! Aw, dang it...” Shifty rubbed his nose once with his arm - it was a good rub, and then picked the boxes back up. He placed them where he and Lifty could reach them and crawled onto his side of the bed.

As he lay there, Lifty came into the room and offered him a bottle of water. With another brief sniffle, Shifty accepted it and drank some, while Lifty crawled onto his side of the bed.

“Good thing we’re on winter break,” Lifty commented. He cleared his throat a little. “It’s hard enough working, but it’s way harder when you’ve got a cold.”

“Yeah, not wrong there... Aaah-cheww!!” Shifty released an uncharacteristically cute sneeze, then pulled out a tissue from one of his boxes and wiped his nose.

“If we’re not better in the morning, I’ll just call someone to take care of us,” Shifty stated. “I bet Lumpy and Sniffles have enough time to help us out.”

“Aah, haaah...” Lifty inhaled twice, and then sneezed into a tissue - something he didn’t often cover with. “Aaah-chuuu!” He then rubbed his nose with his forefinger. “I hope so, we could use the care.”

Shifty pulled out his smartphone, turned the screen on and started using it. “Let me know when you’re ready to go to bed, okay, Lifty?”

Lifty nodded before he drank some of the water that he’d gotten himself. Then he reached over to his smartphone and turned it on as well.

“Like I wouldn’t.”

For the rest of the night, the ill Lifty and Shifty stayed in bed, sniffling and occasionally coughing as they passed the time with their smartphones. Sometimes one of them had to sneeze, but none of those sneezes were too concerning - just loud - and they rubbed or wiped their nose afterward while being blessed by the other.

That being said, they could only hope that they, indeed, would feel better in the morning.


End file.
